Falling Skies
by MaisyD
Summary: It is almost 21 years after the events of Breaking Dawn. The Cullens have returned to Forks. The arrival of a stranger threatens their forever world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meadow is full of wild flowers; a sea of them swaying in the gentle warm breeze, the sun washing over the splashes of colour in the long grass. The deep forest surrounds it, the ancient trees protecting it from intruders.

I lie still listening to the myriad of sound around me – birds in the trees, insects in the flowers, a deer in the woods, the growl of a wild cat further away. I can hear the flowers opening: see the pollen floating in the air. I lift my hand and admire the sparkle of my pale diamond skin in the sunlight. I turn my head and look into the most perfect pair of golden eyes. If my heart could beat it would be pounding in my chest; if my skin could blush it would be flushing deep crimson; if I needed to breath the air would catch in my throat.

"Bella…." he whispers.

"Edward" I reply.

.

.

.

My human life had ended 21 years ago and my new forever existence had begun. I closed my eyes and ran through the hazy memories of that first life – keeping them fresh in my mind; so many moments I want to remember for all of time.

It was so good to be back home in Forks. We had been away for twenty years: long enough for people to forget us, or move on or die even. A human life was a moment in time for me. After all I did have forever.

I thought of my family, seeing their familiar faces in my bright, spacious "new" mind. The speed and clarity of my thoughts still amazed me.

I thought of our travels over the past two decades – the rainforests of South America, the plains and deserts of Africa, the mountains of Asia, Alaska for school and now the dark, rainy, green forests of Washington State.

I thought of the few dark shadows that hovered at the very edges of my bright shiny mind, threatening to intrude on my happy almost perfect forever world. As always, the golden amber eyes that watched me noticed at once.

"Time to head back home", Edward murmured softly.

I leapt to my feet, a blur of movement that took less than a second.

"Race you!" I called, already at the edge of our meadow.

I won, almost flying through the forest, delighted as always at the speed I could run yet could still see so clearly every tiny detail: the sun glinting on a spider web, a bird nesting at the top of a fir tree, every blade of grass, every dew drop that I ran over.

"You let me win!" I laughed; the tinkling bell sound still surprised me. I was no longer a newborn and my strength had lessened some. I had to think twice now before accepting an arm wrestle challenge from Emmett, my huge bear of a brother–in- law. Edward just smiled my favourite crooked smile, took my hand and led me up the steps to the front door of our family home.

Despite our many years away, enjoying time in our other homes and living different lives in new places, this huge house in the forest, with its glass walls and light airy rooms was _home._ It was where I had first met the Cullens, married Edward, begun my new life, and of course had our daughter, Renesmee. We had moved away to give her a "normal" upbringing. Once she had reached maturity she had attended high school, graduated and gone to college. She had mixed with humans and vampires, equally at ease in either world. Our entire family, and Jacob too for most of the time, had moved with us. But now college was finished and we had decided it would be fairer on Jacob to return to Forks. We planned on keeping a low profile; Carlisle had a new job to go to and the family would have no need to go into Forks. Edward, Renesmee and I would spend time with Charlie; now retired and happily married to Sue Clearwater.

The family were gathered in the main living area. Esme was almost hidden behind a pile of gardening books, determined to tame the jungle like garden surrounding us. Tiny birdlike Alice and tall blonde Jasper were standing together by the stairs. Rosalie was busy with the computer. The television was on a sports channel with Emmett sprawled on the sofa in front of it. Carlisle, just back from his working day as a doctor at Port Angeles Hospital, straightened up from kissing Esme and looked enquiringly at us.

"Renesmee is with Jacob", Edward answered his unspoken question.

Immediately I tensed. Jasper moved toward me bringing a wave of calm with him. My eyes flew to Edward.

"How do we even start to tell her?" I asked.

Alice danced her way over to us. Her face went momentarily blank before she shook her head and glared at Edward and me.

"You know I can't see her reaction until you make that decision", she scolded.

Renesmee: our beautiful half vampire – half human daughter. Mine and Edward's. Fully grown by age seven and now frozen in time forever, she had been born 21 years ago tomorrow.

"We'll tell her tomorrow, after the party", decided Edward, his eyes seeking mine. I nodded my agreement.

"Great timing", moaned Alice, "Now I can't see anything". A mini whirlwind appeared to be tearing across the lawn towards us. It slowed up at the door, revealing itself as a giant russet coloured wolf with a slight bronze haired, brown eyed girl balancing easily on its back. She leapt lightly to the ground, stumbling slightly before regaining her balance and darting up the steps into the house. Edward snorted with suppressed laughter,

"Yes Emmett; she has her mother's human genes alright" he muttered. I glared at Emmett who rumbled with laughter before returning to the sports channel.

Jacob, who had phased to his human form and dragged on some jeans and a tee shirt, followed Renesmee inside.

"Happy to give you a ride Ness," he said, "Just don't kick me, OK?"

"Sorry Jake", she laughed putting her hand on his cheek to show him how she had felt on his back. Jake's hand slid around her waist and she leant into his side resting her head against his shoulder. Edward growled quietly and Jacob grinned broadly at him.

Not that I was entirely happy to see my beloved daughter in Jacob's arms, but who better for my daughter than my best friend who had been through so much for us – to protect us, to keep our secrets.

Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee the very day she was born. From the moment I had woken up to my new life I'd had to share my child with him. Apart from trying to rip his head off that first day I had got used to the idea. So had Edward; for all his growling. In fact the four of us spent a great deal of time together. But it had not always been easy to see their feelings for each other change. Jacob had been her protector, play mate, best friend, boyfriend, lover and now, if Alice was right, soon to be husband.

I pushed my protective shield away from my head to surround Jake and Renesmee. No need to subject Edward to hearing Jacob's thoughts! His face registered this and he smiled quickly at me.

"How has your day been dear?" Esme asked Renesmee, appearing from behind her books and kissing her cheek.

"Fine, thank you Grandma" said Renesmee in her clear voice. "We caught up with the pack. Sam and Emily have another baby, Seth's getting married, so's Leah! Billy's good. The garage is doing great but the elders are still not happy with the name….." her words tripped over one another in her eagerness to pass on all the news. She put her hand onto Esme's cheek and continued her news silently. Edward quietly told us the important facts, hearing it all in Esme's head. We had visited often over the years, stopping off on our way through, to catch up with Charlie, Sue, Billy and the wolf pack. Jacob had spent more time at home, leaving every few weeks to run across country in wolf form to find his beloved Nessie. The wolf pack had put their love of tinkering with cars to good use and had opened a repair garage in Forks. Naming it the Wolf Brothers Garage had not gone down well with the elders at the Reservation.

"Hey Jake", I murmured taking a good look at my best friend as he flung himself down on the sofa, next to Emmett. Jacob hadn't changed much in the last two decades. Tall, muscular with a shock of black hair, dark eyes and a ready smile on his warm russet face. Due to the fact that he spent so much time with vampires and a lot of time as a wolf, he hadn't aged at all. So technically I was still older than him. I frowned and glared at him.

He glanced up and smiled at me. Immediately he was my Jake again.

"What's up Bells?" Without waiting for a reply he wandered into the kitchen in search of food.

"Its time for party planning!" trilled Alice excitedly. "And I need you _all!"_ Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle groaned. Rosalie looked up eagerly. Even Esme clapped her hands together.

"Emmett, Jazz, Jake – outside! I need trees moving. Rose – take Ness to the cottage out of the way. Try on clothes! Edward – you can make me a playlist. Esme – go order food for the wolves. Carlisle – I need lights all around the garden. Bella – you're with me…."

.

.

.

By dawn the party preparations were finished. Renesmee was sleeping back in the cottage with Rosalie watching her. She was not allowed back until the party started. Jacob was back at the reservation, or checking in at his car repair business.

Alice had surpassed herself. In a long line of extravagant celebrations, this one had to be near the top. The lawn area outside the house that led down to the river was now covered by a huge open sided marquee, held up by tree trunks. More trunks had been hewn into rough benches and tables. Brightly coloured flowers, ivy and fairy lights wound their way around and over everything. Huge church candles waited to be lit around the edges of the marquee. Oversized flower arrangements and more candles lined a pathway from the house to the marquee. An enormous bonfire was ready to be lit at one side with yet more trunk benches encircling it.

Most of my family had drifted away to hunt or to spend some quiet time before the party got underway. Our guests, mainly the wolves and their wives or girlfriends were due at five. Some of our vampire friends were expected too.

My mind drifted. My mother Renee was in town for the first time since our wedding. We had finally been able to introduce her to her grand-daughter when Renesmee reached her 15th year of life. Her looks and age matched up by then. Since then we had seen her only a few times so today was a big moment for us all. Renee and I were no longer close which was a great sadness to me. She couldn't understand my "life choices" as she called them and was convinced I had undergone extensive cosmetic surgery along with Edward. What she would make of the rest of my non-ageing family would be interesting.

"Stop fretting, love". Edward was immediately by my side cupping my face with his hands and kissing away my worries. "After this is over I'll take you to Isle Esme", he promised. "I think we need a second honeymoon!"

A wolf howled in the distance, quickly echoed by more howls from the pack.

"Its nothing" Edward reassured me, "New scents in the area. Probably our friends arriving".

"Sure", I agreed. "Let's hunt!"

.

.

.

The party was underway. At ten to five precisely Alice had appeared with Renesmee. My daughter looked even more beautiful than usual. Dressed by Alice, of course, in a simple red dress that brought out the bronze in her long wavy hair and the rich chocolate brown of her eyes. Her pale skin glowed more than usual and her eyes danced with excitement. Alice was a picture in a bright yellow short fitted dress and Rosalie looked as stunning as ever in white. Alice cast an eye over my dress – a simple shift in Edward's favourite blue – and smiled her approval.

Nessie was dancing round in excitement, her eyes trying to take in the transformed house and garden. "Aunt Alice! Its soooo amazing!" she yelled, her rich clear tones echoing into the forest.

"Well you only have one 21st" trilled Alice "or one _first_ 21st anyway…" Our family celebrated a lot of firsts a lot of times! We had all graduated more than once, married the same person several times.

"And remember its Bella's anniversary too" said Edward "21 years since she was changed!"

I shuddered discreetly – that's one day I didn't enjoy revisiting.

Our guests had begun to arrive. The wolves, in human form, with their wives, girlfriends and children were spread around the marquee. The Denali clan had arrived bearing gifts and spoiling Nessie completely as always. They were standing together in a corner, wary as ever of the wolves. Renee had arrived with Charlie and Sue. Billy was with them.

"Need to know….." muttered Charlie as Renesmee ran up and enveloped him in a huge hug.

"Where's Jake" I wondered, realising he was not present. "And Sam…. And Seth?" My voice rose slightly, remembering the howls from earlier.

"They're on their way Bella" Edward reassured me. "Just checking an unfamiliar scent that's been around for a couple of days". I could hear a slight edge in his voice. Something he wasn't telling me. I glanced around the room. Alice looked relaxed – she hadn't forseen a problem. The wolf pack weren't worried – eating and drinking with abandon. I pushed my worries to a corner of my mind and went to greet the Denalis.

"Jake!" Renesmee shrieked over the pulsating music. I turned to see Jake, Sam and Seth making their way down the candlelit path. Night had fallen. The only light came from the candles, fairy lights and bonfire. "So pretty…." I thought, relaxing at last. Renesmee flew into Jake's arms. The party was perfect for her now.

More guests had arrived. The evening was in full swing. The air was full of laughter and music. The wolves were becoming rowdy. The dancing becoming wilder. Alice and Jasper were in the middle of the dance floor, Alice flying through the air, spinning and twisting. Rose and Emmett were hardly less restrained.

"Uh….you know I don't dance" I wailed as Edward held his hand out to me. He laughed and swept me into his arms, lifting me off the ground and spinning me round.

Much later Jake cut in, dancing me away to a quiet corner. He seemed on edge, nervous even.

"I'm going to ask her tonight, you know" he said quietly. His eyes serious, studying my face, my reaction.

"We have to tell her first Jake", I whispered.

"Sure sure", he muttered.

"Seriously Jacob – we _have_ to. She can't marry you unless she knows how much you loved me ….that I loved you back. You need to give me and Edward a chance to explain it to her, make her see that we didn't have a choice".

Suddenly Jake became Jacob the pack Alpha. His voice deepened and he spoke as if the decision had been already made.

"Tonight I will ask Renesmee to be my wife. And then you, Edward and I will explain the past to her. We will make her see I only loved you, Bella, because she was already part of you, just waiting to be born".

I opened my mouth to argue with him, plead for more time when I realised that a hush had fallen over the party.

It had got late; the humans had all gone home, along with most of the wolves and their families. The Denali clan had left too; a problem with their newest recruit, Garrett, and so many humans! The fire had burnt down low to a soft glow. Someone had switched the music off. My eyes flashed around the marquee, looking for Edward and Renesmee; reassuring myself that my loved ones were safe. I saw Alice, statue like, a blank expression on her face. Her lips were moving,

"I didn't see …. how can that be … the wolves blocking me? ….." she sounded confused. Jasper was by her side, his body tense and a low growl coming from deep in his chest. The rest of my family were close together, Edward shielding Renesmee behind him. The remaining wolves, Embry and Seth it looked like, had phased and stood like guards on the flanks of the vampires.

They were all staring into the corner, by the fire. Shock and surprise on every face.

I spun around, anxious to see what they were all staring at.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Three figures stood silhouetted by the firelight. Human, I thought. Not human I realised as their scent reached me, but not vampire either. The smell was unknown yet familiar. Renesmee, I thought: they smelled like Renesmee.

"This is the scent we've been picking up on and off for a few days", Jake said quietly to me, "but I don't see how they got in here without us knowing….."

"Or Alice, apparently", I whispered, glancing back at Alice's stunned face.

The middle of the three figures stepped forwards.

Emmett took a step forward, crouching, ready to spring into attack. Edward moved with him, and then Jasper. Seth and Embry joined them, snarling.

"We weren't expecting any more guests tonight", Carlisle's calm voice, rang out in the silence. "Nahuel? It's been a long time…"

Nahuel! I relaxed slightly. Jake, beside me tensed even more. It had been a long time –almost 21 years. Memories of those dark days overwhelmed me. The Volturi guard, Aro's plan to gain control of my family, the gathering of our friends, the wolves ready to protect us, Renesmee – only months old but as big as a six year old. And Nahuel, half vampire half human, arriving with Alice just in time to save my daughter.

"Carlisle! It is a pleasure to be with you and your family once more. Please – there is no need for this…." Nahuel swept his arm wide, indicating the defensive stance of the vampires and wolves. "I am passing through with my companions and wished to re-acquaint myself with your coven." His eyes settled on Renesmee, still half hidden by the protective vampires in front of her. Her eyes watched Nahuel carefully, I was sure she remembered him.

"Of course there is no need," Carlisle agreed pleasantly, "You took us by surprise, my friend. Let's all relax," he glanced at Emmett who took a step back, and the wolves who also moved back but still snarled softly.

I moved swiftly to Edward's side and Jake to Renesmee's. Edward had a distracted look on his face, as though he was trying to listen to a distant sound. Alice seemed unhappy and was still murmuring to herself. Jake and the two wolves were sniffing the air with puzzled expressions.

"So would you like to introduce your companions?" Carlisle continued in a light tone, stepping towards Nahuel with Esme at his side. The atmosphere lightened; Jasper working his magic. Except that the three newcomers had not relaxed, were still tensed as if they expected to be set upon at any moment.

"Of course", Nahuel smiled his eyes still on Renesmee. "This is Olympia – my mate." A tall, dark haired woman moved forward. Her skin had a slight olive tone and it glowed in the firelight. Her eyes were dark brown.

"She is like me – half vampire", Nahuel continued. "And this is Max".

Max didn't move but stared openly at all of us. He was as tall as Emmett but very slim with white blonde hair and pale skin. And bright red eyes! A vampire then I thought in surprise. I realised that I hadn't picked up his scent at all. Come to think of it I couldn't smell Nahuel or Olympia any more. I froze, something was not right here. I forced myself to glance away from him; the rest of my family had realised something was not right. Carlisle and Edward both began to speak but Nahuel raised his hand to stop them.

"Please do not be concerned", he began, in his accented English. "I see you are all wary of us. Let me explain? We are among friends, yes? Max here – he is vampire, full vampire not like me….. us" he continued looking at Renesmee. "He has a ….gift. It seems he can make others unaware of him, not smell him or sense him near by".

I shook my head in confusion; looking around at my family I guessed that Edward couldn't hear his thoughts, Alice hadn't forseen his arrival and the wolves hadn't picked up vampire scent.

Nahuel nodded to me, "Hello Bella! You are looking even more beautiful than last time we met! It seems Max can hide himself and others close to him too. We only met quite recently and were unaware of his talent at first." He stopped abruptly, shrugged his shoulders.

Carlisle and Edward were immediately intrigued. "A very unusual gift" mused Carlisle "and some kind of shield too. Remember, Edward, how long it took us to figure out that Bella was a shield? Max can shield his companions by hiding their presence as well as his own. I wonder, is that difficult, Max, to shield others too?"

Max spoke for the first time, "It is not easy. It takes great concentration. But it is becoming easier, the more I do it". His voice was pleasant but had no expression to it. He glanced warily at the wolves.

"That's why the wolves have been picking up then losing your scents for the past few days", said Edward "When you lost your focus, they could suddenly smell Nahuel and Olympia, and I could hear brief snatches of thought. We have been concerned. You should have shown yourselves sooner."

I glanced briefly at Edward – I knew he had been keeping something from me. He was still so protective, even though I was as strong and fast as he was and had my own special skill.

"We did not wish to intrude on your family occasion" began Nahuel.

"You are friends! You would have been welcome. It is my birthday!", Renesmee moved forward pushing past Jake and Emmett, "I remember you, Nahuel, and you helped me, saved us from the Volturi. Showed my family how I would be, when I grew up…" she stumbled over her words, so eager to get them out, so pleased to meet an old friend.

"Renesmee, of course I have not forgotten you! But how well you have matured", Nahuel exclaimed. "You are more beautiful than I could have imagined!" He took her hands in his, his eyes never leaving her face. Jacob was beside her in a flash, Edward and I both hissed softly, the wolves growled behind us.

Olivia spoke, "It is good to meet you at last Renesmee. Nahuel has told me what happened and it is good to see you so grown up. I hope you have enjoyed your birthday celebration?"

Renesmee smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Thank you", she turned back to Nahuel "we looked for you – in South America, in the rainforests of the Amazon. Your aunt and sisters could only tell us that you had left. Meeting us had made you curious to see the wider world, they told us. Will you go home now, they miss you?"

"I will visit them of course," smiled Nahuel, "but I prefer to keep travelling, especially now I have Olympia", he turned to the woman beside him.

"You must stay with us for a while", Esme said warmly. A hiss came from nearby – Alice I realised with surprise.

"Alice!" Carlisle said sharply. "Where are your manners? Of course you must stay. We will have lots to catch up on. Come up to the house. I want to hear all about your travels, where have you just come from?" He led Nahuel and Olympia towards the door. Max hadn't moved and Alice was glaring at him.

"Alice! Nahuel is your friend", I muttered. "And ours – Edward and I are so grateful to him".

Alice blinked and shook her head as if to clear it. "Of course Bella! _Nahuel_ is my friend", she trilled, suddenly cheerful. She ran lightly after Carlisle, a big smile fixed to her face. I looked questionably at Jasper. He shrugged and followed Alice.

"She's put out because she didn't see them arriving – that's all." Edward said softly. But when I looked at his face I knew something was bothering him too. He smiled fleetingly at me and we slowly followed the rest of our family into the house. Renesmee had taken Max's hand in her usual friendly way, and chattering excitedly was right behind us. Jake was talking to the two wolves, sending them home now the excitement was over.

When Edward and I reached the main room of the house, Nahuel was describing his travels and how he had met Olympia.

"….on a very remote Greek island. She lived alone surviving on a diet of fish and the blood of small animals. The few humans there were simple peasants who believed her to be a goddess from ancient times. They saw her from time to time, never aging or changing in any way. They left her presents of food and clothing. She has never tasted human blood. She has a kind heart and couldn't bear to hurt them. Like you Renesmee!" he finished gazing intently at my daughter. "I had heard tales of a beautiful never changing woman living on this island and I hoped I would find another like me".

Olympia had sat quietly while he spoke, her eyes warily on each of us.

"I have never known how I came to be born or how long ago" she said quietly. "I only know that I lived for a very long time alone on the island before Nahuel found me. My story is a long and sad tale – better left for another time I feel."

"Absolutely! Let's talk of happier times", Alice declared, still smiling in a determined way.

"Alice, what_ is_ the matter with you!" I muttered as she brushed past me.

She ignored me and continued, "Max! What about you? Where are you from? How did you meet Nahuel and Olympia?"

"So many questions!" Max answered quietly. He looked uneasy. I could see that he was unused to being with such a big group of vampires. Or maybe any vampires. Plus Renesmee probably smelled good to him and Jake not so good of course. As soon as I had the thought I noticed Max's nose wrinkle. He could definitely smell Jake, and not in a good way!

There was silence for a moment. I really hoped Alice would ease up on Max, but she continued to smile, her small white teeth glistening.

"So tell us Max!" she demanded, "Where _are_ you from and what do you want with us?"

"Alice!" Edward, Carlisle and I spoke together. "If you can't be polite, Alice, then maybe you should be elsewhere", Carlisle continued coldly, "Perhaps you need to hunt." In a flash Alice had vanished from the room, running towards the forest.

"I expect Nahuel and Olympia are tired" Esme said, "Let me show you to one of our guest rooms. We have human food in the kitchen or you can hunt with Emmett and Renesmee if you would like to try our 'vegetarian' diet. We don't hunt humans here." We all smiled at the in joke and Nahuel nodded agreeably, "I am happy to inform you that we too follow a 'vegetarian' diet" he announced proudly. "My sisters and aunt too! But not Max as you can see."

"I would like to try this diet" said Max eagerly. "Nahuel has been very persuasive. He has told me how you all live."

"Then you must hunt with us", Carlisle beamed, happy to have a new convert. We will leave now!"

The group of vampires and half vampires headed out to the woods, shadowed by a very big russet wolf. I sighed quietly with relief – Renesmee would be safe enough with Emmett and Jake watching over her.

Edward and I returned hand in hand to our cottage.

"What was all that about?" I asked once we were away from the house. "I've never seen Alice behave like that!"

"I'm not sure ….." Edward was thoughtful, distracted, "There is something unsettling about Max, don't you feel it Bella?"

"He seems nice enough, a little overwhelmed by us all. I guess he hasn't come across many covens like ours, in fact I wonder if he has met any other vampires – he looks terrified." I was getting a little distracted myself now; It had been a long day and I had plans for Edward and myself, once we got back to the cottage… I wrapped myself around him, taking his hand and moving faster. Edward laughed and together we ran towards home.

We practically fell through the door; our lips locked together, our bodies entwined.

"Put her down, Edward! I need to talk to you!" It was Alice, sitting demurely on our sofa, not in the least embarrassed or upset by her behaviour and subsequent telling off by Carlisle.

"What's got into you, Alice?" I sighed, my plans for the night fading.

"I agree there is something not quite right with Max", nodded Edward, reading the thoughts in Alice's head. "But don't you think you may be over-reacting a little?"

"No, Edward! I don't! We can't sense him, the wolves can't smell him, Jazz can't change his mood, I can't see him and I think that you can't read his mind either", she finished triumphantly.

"But Alice – he told us about his gift – he can shield himself, remember" I whined, willing her to leave.

"You're right", agreed Edward, "I can't get anything from him. Nothing at all. I wonder if Bella would be able to shield him."

I rolled my eyes, uninterested in Max. I had more important things on my mind. I pushed my shield around Alice so that Edward couldn't read her mind. Perhaps she'd just leave.

"Bella!" snapped Edward, "Play fair!" I growled softly in the back of my throat but pulled my shield back; this was really bothering Edward. I sighed and settled for snuggling as close to him as I decently could. Alice flashed me a smile.

My mind wandered. What with all the upheaval of the new arrivals, Jacob hadn't had a chance to ask Renesmee to marry him. And we had neatly avoided the conversation we knew we had to have with her. Telling her my history with Jacob wasn't going to be easy but I was sure that between the three of us we could get her to understand. It was hard to believe that my beautiful girl was all grown up – and had been for quite some time. I loved her as a mother but also as a best friend. Edward was a little more protective but she had been a child for such a short time and now we had her, as she was now, with us forever.

A wave of calm stole across the room. Jasper had entered quietly without disturbing me from my thoughts. Edward and Alice were still discussing Max's strange gift. Alice was still upset and confused.

"When I try to see his future I just see darkness, swirling black mist. I don't know, I get a bad feeling. And then …and then I try to see all of us – and we're in the dark too and there's growling and snarling. I'm not really seeing anything clearly …" Alice's voice tailed off. She sounded really down.

I tried to cheer her up, "Come on Alice. Don't worry! It's just because we don't know him yet. You always say you need to get used to someone before you can tune into them", I said cheerfully, giving her my best smile. She didn't reply, her expressive, vibrant face scowling at us.

"Bella! You are not helping!" Edward snapped. Again. I hissed under my breath. Edward had never spoken to me like that before. Alice and Jasper both looked startled.

"Come home now, Alice" said Jasper, taking her hand, "We should be with the others." He looked a little concerned now. "We can spend some time with Max tomorrow and get to know him a little better".

"Not sure I want to", muttered Alice but she allowed Jasper to pull her to her feet and lead her towards the door.

"Bella, love! I am so sorry," Edward began as the door closed behind them. "I really don't know what came over me. I know you were trying to help".

"Its OK", I muttered, sulking a little. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against his chest. I let him suffer for a second or two until his kisses distracted me too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first light we left the cottage, hand in hand, and headed to the house. We planned to pick up Renesmee and head into Forks to spend time with Renee before she left for the airport. She had seemed to enjoy the party, talking happily to Esme and Carlisle about Renesmee. There had been no comments about our youthful looks and I wondered what Charlie might have said to her. His "need to know" comments had been quite frequent. I decided to worry about that another time and concentrate on the rest of her visit.

Renesmee came out from the house, hugged us both and chattered excitedly about the party and her new friends. She looked so pretty, her bronze curls tumbling down her back and her brown eyes shining.

"So Jake's not here" she was saying as I tuned in. "Some of the pack got into a big fight with each other last night so he's still calming things down. Fur was flying, literally! Did you hear the howls?"

"We didn't hear", I said, embarrassed. We had been too busy to listen out for fighting werewolves!

Edward chuckled behind me as he headed to the garage for his car.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Mostly inside. Nahuel and Olympia are sleeping upstairs. Carlisle's gone to work. "Renesmee was rushing towards the car. "I'm driving, right Edward?" She almost never called us mom and dad and hadn't for some years, preferring our given names. I supposed it made things simpler, given that we all three looked the same age, but I missed it.

"At human speed please", grinned Edward, throwing her the keys. She leapt gracefully over the car and slid into the driver's seat, dropping the keys in another 'Bella moment'.

Our morning with Renee went well; she was so happy to spend time with her grand-daughter that she went easy on Edward and me. Renesmee talked to her about college, her plans for summer, and her happiness with Jake. Renee still believed that we had adopted Renesmee and hoped we would have a child of our own one day. We drove to Port Angeles to shop before dropping her at the airport. I felt drained and relieved that we had got through the visit with no dramas.

Renesmee decided to drive over to the reservation and surprise Jake so Edward and I set off on foot through the forest back to the house. I wanted to see if Alice was back to her usual happy self and Edward wanted to discuss our planned visit to Isle Esme with the others; make sure they kept an eye on Renesmee while we were away.

We took our time getting back home. The forest was beautiful; soft rain was falling and watery sunshine reflected on the endless green. Complete silence surrounded us as always; the birds and animals that made their home in the trees fled before us, always wary of our scent.

We heard the noise before we even reached the house. Shouting and snarling, something big was crashing through the trees towards us. We froze as a huge snarling wolf tore past us, blood dripping from a wound on its shoulder.

"That was Sam!" I called to Edward – he was already gone, a blur in the trees. I ran after him, shock and surprise making me slow.

Two more wolves were growling at each other on the lawn outside the house. Jacob was there in human form yelling at them both to calm down and phase back.

I left them to it and dashed inside. Carlisle was bending over someone on the floor while Emmett held them down. Esme and Alice were rushing around with towels and Carlisle's medical kit. Rosalie and Jasper had retreated to the kitchen, the smell of blood, even wolf blood, clearly affecting them. I peered past Emmett at the figure on the floor. It was Seth! He was bleeding heavily from both a leg and stomach wound. His body was shaking as he fought not to phase. He was really angry.

"He's already healing", Carlisle was telling Edward "I just need him to keep still, and human, while I reset his leg."

"Seth! Calm down. Let Carlisle help you", Edward spoke soothingly, his voice quiet. "Jasper, get in here and do your thing please". Waves of calm settled us all down. Seth visibly relaxed, sighing deeply. Carlisle finished working on him and he was soon able to hobble to the sofa and collapse on it. With his eyes closed he looked really young – still the boy who had fought for Renesmee, Edward and me all those years ago.

We all stood still, looking at one another.

"Can someone tell me what's been going on please?" I asked. "We saw Sam – he's been hurt too".

"We know; Sam and Seth had a huge fight right on the lawn here. They really went for each other. Paul and Embry tried to calm them down and ended up fighting too. Then Jacob arrived, yelling at them all and Sam took off." Rosalie told us smugly. Never a huge fan of the wolves she seemed pleased that they had lost control of themselves.

"But what started it? What were they arguing over?" I wondered.

"Your friends think I have bitten a human. They came to 'take me out' as the older one put it. The younger one here was attempting to restrain him." In the chaos surrounding our arrival I hadn't noticed Max in the far corner. Did I imagine it or had a slight chill come over the room.

"I don't know what's come over those boys", scolded Esme. "Max has been here the whole time. Except when he hunted with Carlisle and the others and even then someone was with him all the time".

I looked at Alice who shrugged her shoulders and turned away from us all.

Seth opened his eyes, "Sam wanted to kill Max" he said slowly, "He said he had proof that Max had attacked a human in Forks. I tried to tell him that Max had been with you all but he wouldn't listen…..We got angry and phased. Sam ran here and I followed him. Then we just started fighting. I really hurt him, he was limping badly. I don't know what happened really…" his voice tailed off. I patted his back soothingly but he flinched away from me. I drew back, hurt by his behaviour: - surely we were all long past this. Edward noticed and growled quietly at Seth. Jasper was looking confused; his ability to alter our emotions seemed a little off today.

Jacob chose that moment to stride into the room in full alpha mode.

"Sam's fine", he snapped at Seth. "Paul and Embry have gone to check on him. I've told them to take him home once he's calmed down. Emily can deal with his shoulder". He looked around and spotted Max, still standing quietly in the corner. "So did you?" he snapped, "Bite a human?"

"I have only hunted deer since I came here," Max replied. "I want to try this new diet. I have made my mind up."

"Max has been with one or another of us at all times, Jake." Carlisle said his voice calm and soothing.

Jake shook his head and went over to Seth. "Home now!" he snapped. "My truck's outside". Seth limped over to the door; he barely looked at Carlisle as he muttered his thanks. Jake left too, nodding briefly at Edward and Carlisle as he passed them. Renesmee pulled up in the car as he drove off but he ignored her.

There was a strange silence after they had driven away. Unusually for us, no-one seemed to have anything to say. Esme and I cleaned up the floor. Carlisle retreated to his study. Rosalie filled Renesmee in on what had happened but she didn't seem to take any pleasure in telling the story. Even Emmett seemed subdued and he usually loved a fight! Max seemed at a loss as to what to say. He seemed so unused to the company of other vampires. I smiled reassuringly at him but he ducked his head down and left the room. Presumably in search of Nahuel. Come to think of it – where were Nahuel and Olympia?

"They went out earlier to explore the forest", Edward answered my unspoken question. I stared at him – had he heard my question in his mind? He could never do that unless I deliberately lowered my shield to let him in. And I hadn't. Had I?

"You must have done", Edward, replied to my unspoken question, sounding puzzled. I usually had to concentrate hard to let him inside my 'bubble'. Maybe my gift was getting weaker. I felt a little annoyed that I had lost my privacy. Edward smirked at me. I ignored him and tried my hardest to shut him out. Alice was watching us curiously. I began to feel unreasonably cross with them all. What was Alice's problem anyway? And Edward – couldn't he just stop _grinning_ at me like that. Too late I remembered that Edward was probably hearing all this. I spun around and left the house – I needed some time alone. I sprang over the river and started to make my way back to the cottage. I was suddenly fed up with the wolves, Max, even the Cullens. We should have stayed in Alaska, I thought. I had loved it there: the cold, crisp air, the space. I changed my mind and headed out into the forest, a long run would clear my head. I felt the thirst at the back of my throat. I would hunt too. Feeling happier I took off through the trees, deeper and deeper into the peaceful wilderness.

It was much later when I returned to the cottage. Night had fallen and the path was lit by a bright full moon. Perfect for werewolves I thought, giggling to myself at the thought of Jake or Sam howling at the moon. The cottage looked perfect. Candlelight shone from the windows and smoke curled from the chimney into the night sky. I could hear soft music playing on the CD player – Clair de Lune, one of our favourites.

"You sound happier", Edward smiled at me from the door

.

"I just needed some time out" I replied, hugging him tightly.

"I was getting worried Bella; you've been gone for hours. Alice couldn't see you."

Not Alice too! I wondered what was going on with us; we all appeared to be losing our abilities. I waited for Edward to distract me from my worries but he seemed caught up in his own concerns.

"Things seem a little strange at the moment", he continued thoughtfully. "I don't know why we all seem to be struggling with our gifts. These things usually become more powerful with time …. " He looked carefully at me, "I can't hear you now Bella, you can relax!" Finally he grinned at me, his golden eyes taking me in.

"Is everyone ok now at the house?" I asked as we went inside.

"I think so, Emmett and Rosalie have taken Max off for a day or two to hunt bears. Alice is planning a shopping trip with Renesmee for tomorrow. Jacob called by and the wolves have all calmed down. The 'bitten' human turned out to have been attacked by a large and angry bear while hiking way off the track near to Forks. We all know how worked up the wolves can get. I am sure they will get themselves sorted out now."

I nodded my agreement, relieved that my thoughts were once again my own. If Alice was in shopping mode them I guessed she must be feeling better about things too. Just an off day for us all I decided before turning my mind to other things.

.

.

.

We stayed away from the house for the next three days. Renesmee was staying there, eagerly getting to know Nahuel. She had lots of questions for him. He was the only other half human half vampire she had met after all and she thought of him as an old friend. They could learn from one another and now there was Olympia as well. It was an exciting time for her. Jacob had taken a back seat for now. His proposal was seemingly on hold. He was still busy with the wolf pack; Sam was taking his mistake badly, horrified that he had risked our treaty without checking his facts first. We still had to talk to Renesmee, explain our past to her. My mind flitted around the thought, no harm in putting it off for a day or two, I decided.

On our third afternoon we had a visitor. Olympia found her way through the forest and knocked hesitantly at the cottage door. She smiled shyly at me as I invited her in. Edward had heard her approach and kissing me goodbye had left to hunt. "She really wants to get to know you and she's curious about how you had Nessie", he explained, hearing her thoughts as she reached the cottage.

"Your home is lovely", she commented looking around, "it reminds me of my home on the island." I remembered that she was from a small Greek island. She looked like an ancient Greek goddess with her long black hair and flowing tunic.

I remembered my manners and offered her a drink and a seat. Her human half would need both I decided. I often found it difficult to remember my human needs; that life seemed so long ago now. Having Renesmee helped though. Her human side needed food and sleep but less so as the years went by. She was mostly happy with a diet of animal blood. She was almost as fast and as strong as a vampire. And now here was someone just like her, a friend for always I hoped. I beamed at Olympia and presented her with a glass of water.

"So, uh, how do you like it here?" I asked.

"It is very beautiful and your family have all been so welcoming", she smiled back at me. She tactfully didn't mention Alice but we were both aware of her.

"And you and Nahuel, have you been together for a while?" I was keen to know their story. They knew all about me, Edward and Nessie after all.

"Nahuel came to the island twelve years ago. He was travelling, exploring the world. He was talking to fishermen on the mainland who told the tale of the girl who lived hidden on a small remote island. They believed the old stories that she was a goddess who demanded sacrifices from the island people and in return would protect them from invaders. He came to look – and he found me. Not a goddess but it is true that the islanders knew of my existence and protected me. To them I was someone who had always been there, never changing. No one could tell me how long I had been there. I have no clear memories of how my life began. I don't remember a mother looking after me. It is possible that she died when I was born. I remember teaching myself to hunt and that the island people brought me clothing and food sometimes. A very long time had passed until Nahuel came, possibly a hundred years or more."

I gasped. Poor Olympia; she had been alone for such a long time. I was so happy that she had Nahuel to love and take care of her.

I hesitantly told her my story; meeting Edward, falling in love, marrying my vampire; how I had nearly lost my life giving birth to Renesmee and finally becoming a vampire with the rest of time to be together with my family.

Olympia listened quietly. She seemed especially interested in my pregnancy and Renesmee. I sensed a sadness about her and wondered if she dreamed of a family of her own. Would that even be possible I wondered. Edward, Renesmee and I had discussed with Carlisle if Nessie could become pregnant. Carlisle thought it would not be possible as she had stopped growing and ageing and like her parents was now frozen in time. Jacob knew and insisted he was happy with just him and Nessie.

I changed the subject and we chatted about our respective travels. We had similar tastes and were soon swapping stories of places we had both visited and loved.

We both jumped at the sound of the door opening. Alice burst into the room laden with bags, a big smile on her face. I sighed quietly – the results of her recent shopping trip I guessed.

"Olympia! Please don't be cross with me! When I saw how little you have with you I decided to treat you to some new bits and pieces. Don't worry! I have already seen that you love them!" Alice had clothes out of the bags already, holding them up against Olympia in rapid succession. Her previous bad mood had gone – she was her usual happy self again. After some initial hesitation, Olympia was soon enthusiastically trying on her new clothes. We spent a happy couple of hours together, chatting and trying on clothes. I felt relieved – what ever had caused Alice's recent bad moods it hadn't been Olympia.

"So Bella challenged Emmett and….." Alice's voice tailed off in mid story and her expressive face became blank.

"What?" I asked quickly. "What do you see?"

"I …. I'm not sure. It's all very confused. It's Rose! Her plans are changing every minute! She's left Emmett. And all of us …" Alice jumped up, her eyes wide with disbelief. "We need to be at the house. Emmett's on his way. He'll be home before dark!" Both of us were already out of the door, halfway to the house before Olympia realised we had gone.


End file.
